saszombieassaultfandomcom-20200216-history
HIKS M1000
|ammocost = 1440 |premammocost = 5760 |damage = 250 |pierce = 4 |rof = 100 |mag = 1000 |reload = 5 Seconds |movement = -95% |type = Fully Automatic |class = LMG |damagetype |1dps = 25000 |mdps = 100000 |ammoused = Standard LMG Ammo |damagetype = |craftcost = 300,000,000 |alloycost = 3,000,000 }} The HIKS M1000 is a new weapon in . The first appearance of it when when Spool, an NK staff admin, pranked the community by giving the HIKS R40 the stats of the HIKS M1000. It was possible to hack it in around the March 26th 2015 update. Its first real leak was by an unknown user that hacked it into the game, its stats were revealed and found to be very useful for crowds. The person who played with the hacker posted "He took down a Necrosis likely Savage, as they were very high level, within seconds of the boss spawning." It has been found in both its and normal version, but no photos of its have been found since it does not exist. As of the June 30th update, the version was added along with the RIA Trident. Originally the Trident, and the M1000, were obtainable legitimately only by participating in Championships. Winning 1st-3rd places will get one, correspondingly in this order: a 10*** one, an 8*** one, and a 6*** one. The M1000 is featured in the Lone Wolf Championship. As of the September 5th update, the M1000 (along with the Trident) are now obtainable outside of championships, provided you have 3,000,000 Alloy and $300,000,000 SAS cash to spend. It will always give a 10*** M1000 if you do this. Trivia *The HIKS M1000 originally had an already very large -80% movement modifier when unavailable without hacks, but this was increased to a whopping -95% movement modifier when officially revealed in the game in the June 30th, 2015 update. **This is a larger movement penalty than the entire / Hardplate armor set, which reduces movement by 77%. The HIKS M1000 is the heaviest weapon, and for that matter the heaviest piece of equipment, in SAS 4. This also raises the highest total negative movement mode to -172%, as opposed to the -137% that it once was when the Proposition was the heaviest weapon in the game. * Making the HIKS M1000 available by Crafting the Single DPS got nerfed from 40k to 25k. Still remaining the highest Single DPS of all guns (unaugged and uncored). * This gun is the only HIKS gun with a letter in its name not to be featured on the gun, and saying so means that this gun doesn't have the M in M1000 on the gun, while the HIKS S300 does have the S on the gun sprite. * This gun was first leaked by Spool by using the HIKS R40's Model and giving it the stats of a HIKS M1000. * The gun was first discovered with its current sprite by an unknown hacker and after a post was made it made front page on NK's SAS forums for 15 minutes before being taken down and is still on the hacker report thread comments section (Page 84 is where the picture is found, though the reporter is not the hacker). * The M1000 is by far the most powerful SAS 4 weapon in terms of DPS. It deals 40,000 damage per second unaugmented for the version. * The M1000 has the appearance and function of a minigun: it is large, heavy, has an extremely high ROF, multiple rotating barrels, and it appears to be a . Gallery RIA Trident CSV.png|M1000 mentioned in mobile csv file HIKS M1000 Cored to the Xtreme.png|M1000 at maximum buff from augs and cores Category:SAS: Zombie Assault 4 Category:Zombie Assault 4: Weapons Category:HIKS Weapons Category:Physical Weapons Category:LMG's Category:Championship Reward Weapons Category:Full-Auto Weapons Category:Machine Guns